Surprise Plans
by fooledheart
Summary: Wolfram is tired of waiting around and decides he and Yuuri should get married now. Yuuri isn't too happy about the situation, and neither is Wolfram when he finds his fianceé hiding.


_A/N: _I'll just say right now that I've written close to nothing that's not an essay for school in about 4 years. So I apologize now if this isn't too great. But I'm trying to get back into writing and this kind of randomly popped into my mind since I've been obsessing over the series lately. Hopefully someone finds it somewhat enjoyable!

* * *

"Your Majesty!"

A shrill voice rang out as a figure, clad in a long, white robe, ran about the room, his beautiful silver hair trailing behind him as he traveled from spot to spot. He left no place unchecked, searching every pantry, closet, cabinet, drawer and bending down to look under every chair, desk, and table there was. Alas, it was no use. His beloved king had gone. Left him alone to wallow in his despair and wonder what he'd done wrong. If he could turn back time, he'd fix whatever it was. Did he need more attention? Were his lessons too long? Perhaps His Majesty was jealous that he'd been doing too much of his work? Worse than the fact he'd gone was that terrible feeling of not knowing. The painful feeling tore at him, leaving him in his great despair.

As he sat there, wallowing in self pity, another voice rang out through the castle. Doors were forcefully thrown open and then slammed shut moments later. He lifted his head, tears spilling from his lovely violet eyes as the door to the room he was currently in opened.

"YUURI! Where the hell are you, you little wimp?"

The blonde stood in the doorway, his emerald eyes glowing with his extreme range. He was about to take out his anger on this door as well, but stopped as he noticed the white and silver huddle on the floor.

"Oh, Günter, have you seen Yuuri?" Wolfram asked, the anger in his voice subsiding slightly, but the expression on his face showed he was far from calm at this particular moment.

Günter looked at him, eyes shining with tears. "His Majesty is gone! He's run away from me again, I know it! He's probably far, far away from here by now and it's all my fault!"

Wolfram knew better than to ask any more questions. Günter would be going on like this for a while unless Yuuri suddenly appeared in front of him right now. With a sigh, he turned, heading out the door.

"If you happen to see him, tell him I'm looking for him. _We_ have a wedding to plan."

And with that, he slammed the door, not bothering to wait for a response.

Yuuri had every right to be surprised right now, he had to admit. After all, no sooner had Yuuri opened his eyes that morning had Wolfram so spontaneously announced that they would begin planning their wedding this very morning. But was it really necessary for him to hide? Well, he was a wimp after all. Some king he was, running away from his own wedding. How insulting!

Wolfram slowly made his way outside the castle, now rather worn out from spending his morning running about the entire building. Soon, he found himself in the garden, a vast ocean of colors making it quite pleasing to the eye. Various shades of pink, blue, purple, orange and many other colors spanned the large area. The beauty of the sight really made one smile, even if the day wasn't going so well.

However, as he gazed at the sea of flowers, he noticed something out of place. Sticking out among a path of blue was a mop of dark, black hair. Within moments, Wolfram had calmly made his way over, grabbed a fistful of black hair, and yanked up the reluctant groom, his objection apparent as complaints squeaked from his mouth. Just as quickly as he'd done it, he let go of his fiancée, letting him fall to the ground and land firmly on his bottom.

"And just what do you think you're doing out here?"

Wolfram's voice has a cold calmness to it, which could be considered worse than his usual bouts of screaming his head off. Just looking at those angry, emerald eyes could make you shiver with fear.

Yuuri slowly picked himself off the ground, rubbing his backside where he'd been so carelessly dropped.

"Do you really need to ask?" he looked over at the menacing blonde. Wolfram really was scary when he was mad.

The young demon king took a breath before continuing. There was no reason to think over his words, because unless he said 'Sure, why don't we just get married right now and fly off on a honeymoon!' there was no way Wolfram was going to be happy with what he had to say. And he certainly wasn't going to be giving in at the moment.

"Look, I know we're technically_ engaged_ and everything, but do we really have to get married?"

As he saw those green eyes narrow in rage, he nearly wished he _had_ said the former.

"You _idiot_!" Wolfram shouted. "People don't get engaged and not get married! That completely defeats the purpose!"

"Ok, ok! But does it have to be _today_? There's plenty of time for that! You don't just wake up one morning and decide, 'Hey! Let's get everything planned and get married right now!' These things take time!"

Yuuri was desperately trying to get out of the current situation without making things worse. But judging by the other's expression, that plan wasn't working so well.

"Well I'm getting sick of waiting, Yuuri!" He was in quite the rage now, but a tinge of sadness could be hinted in his words.

"I may have a long time left, but you don't! Before you know it, you'll be an old man, so we might as well get it done today because you just keep ignoring it and putting it off!"

At this, Yuuri really should have said something like, 'I'm only a teenager! I still have a couple decades to go before I start getting old!' or even something along the lines of, 'You're right, we should just get married today.' Anything other than the terrible words which were about to spill out of his mouth.

"Well, I never asked to get married to you anyway!" the young king screamed, his current state of emotions taking complete control over his words.

Yuuri continued, not stopping to think. "Proposing to you was a mistake! I would never marry a guy, and even if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't be marrying a stuck up, selfish, annoying brat like you!"

He might as well have taken a knife and driven it through Wolfram's heart, and as soon as he realized what he'd said, he desperately wished he could take those words back. Wolfram's eyes widened and Yuuri could see a mixture of shock and pain reflected through those deep, emerald orbs. As the initial shock wore off, Wolfram looked down at the ground, his eyes like that of a puppy that had just been thrown out in the rain. Yuuri didn't think he'd ever seen the blonde look so sad before. It was almost heartbreaking.

"So, is that how you see me?" Wolfram's words were almost inaudible, a mere mumble as he struggled to keep his voice level. "I'm just a nuisance to you; a regrettable mistake in your life because you were too stupid to realize what you were doing."

Yuuri opened his mouth to speak, "Wolfram, wait, that's not—"

He was quickly cut off as Wolfram ran a couple steps, then turned and raised his voice once more:

"Fine, if that's how it is, then I'll leave you alone! I'll make sure I never bother you again!"

With that, he ran back to the castle, pale blonde locks bouncing up and down as he ran in a flash of blue and gold. Yuuri instantly felt horrible for what he'd said. If Wolfram hadn't caught him so off-guard with this, he could have reacted a lot better. Sure, he'd still probably piss him off, but this result could have been avoided. Damn both their stupid tempers.

On his way back to his room, he'd had a run-in with a very relieved Günter. After nearly being crushed to death in a shockingly strong bear, he'd managed to make it back to his chambers in one piece. Naturally, he needed to apologize to Wolfram, but judging from past experiences with the blonde's violent temper, he decided letting him cool off for a bit would be the best choice of action.

With a sigh, he plopped down on his bed. It had become habit to keep to one side of it. Wolfram always snuck in at night, and if there wasn't room for him, he _made_ room. As annoyed as this usually made him, Yuuri felt a strange twinge of sadness at the thought that that probably wouldn't be happening anymore. He'd rather come to expect waking up to see his femininely clad fiancée sprawled out on his bed every morning. He was starting to be like one of those old people who complain about a snoring spouse, then feel sad when their spouse dies and they don't hear that snoring anymore.

So, what was Wolfram to him? Yuuri had never fully thought this out. He didn't feel like there was a need to. Wolfram was just Wolfram. But lately, he had become more and more persistent about them taking their 'relationship' to the next step, leaving Yuuri incredibly confused. He definitely didn't hate the guy. Maybe he even liked him…as a friend. But love? They hadn't gotten along at all when they first met, and that could even be considered as what started this whole mess. How had Wolfram's hate grown to love so quickly?

"Maybe I do love him."

He whispered the idea to himself. Perhaps the fact that this was bugging him so much was proof that he loved him. And now that he thought about it, why shouldn't he? Despite his stubbornness, Wolfram did a lot for him. He protected him when he was in trouble, pulled him out of Günter's terrorizingly long studies, he was great with Greta, and…he gave him love. Even if he was overly protective, jealous, and clingy, Yuuri couldn't deny that love was definitely one thing he had from Wolfram.

Images of Wolfram's sorrow-filled eyes flashed through his mind. Yes, he loved him back. If he didn't care, he wouldn't feel so terrible right now. If he only considered him as a friend, he'd be content with just giving him a pat on the shoulder and telling him it would be ok. But no, he wanted to _make_ everything better. And if that meant marrying him, then so be it. He just…wouldn't be quite so spontaneous about it.

Having made up his mind (and sure that Wolfram had cooled down enough to the point where he wouldn't kill him), he rose from his bed and exited the room. However, he only made it just outside his door when he realized he had no idea where Wolfram's room was. Did he even have a room? If he did, he sure wasn't using it every night.

Fortunately there were a few servants walking about, and he managed to gather enough information from them to find out Wolfram's current location. Apparently, he had shut himself up in a room just down the hall. For someone trying to "never bother him again," he sure hadn't gone very far.

As he approached the door, Yuuri took a deep breath before firmly knocking on the door. A few moments of silence followed before a cold voice answered.

"Go. Away."

He should have expected as much. _I wouldn't want to see me either,_ he thought, feeling stabs of guilt at his heart.

"Wolfram, it's Yuuri. I'm coming in," he announced, not giving the occupant of the room a chance to object as he slowly opened the door.

His fiancée was sprawled out on the bed, already changed into his lacy, bow crazed, pink nightgown although it wasn't quite nighttime yet. He didn't move an inch as Yuuri walked over to the bedside.

"I thought I said 'go away'?" the blonde asked, his voice muffled by the pillow his face was currently buried in.

Yuuri ignored him.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean any of that stuff I said."

Wolfram finally lifted his head to look at him. Yuuri didn't think he could feel any worse until he saw those swollen, bloodshot eyes and dried tears streaking that lovely face.

Seeing that the blonde wasn't interrupting him, Yuuri took a deep breath and continued.

"I mean, yeah, you can be a huge brat sometimes and you can be really irritating, but…" his voice trailed off for a moment as he paused to look down at the figure lying before him. The swollen eyes were still staring up at him. Wolfram was silently listening; a drastic change from their normal arguments.

"But…" Yuuri looked away, too embarrassed to keep looking at him, his following words rushing out of his mouth before he could control them. "I'm not sorry I accidentally proposed to you!"

He continued, still avoiding the other's gaze: "And I may not be up for a wedding today, but if you're tired of waiting then maybe later this week or sometime this month or—"

"Yuuri."

His rambling was cut off by Wolfram, who was now sitting up in bed, staring at him with an expression he couldn't quite read. Was he happy? Or maybe he thought he was joking and was about to cause him a slow and painful death. He strongly hoped it wasn't the latter.

However, he quickly had reason to believe it was as the blonde reached forward and grabbed him by the shoulders, jerking his head back to face him and staring him fiercely in the eyes.

"You better be serious, or your wimpy ass is going to be sorry."

Before Yuuri could react, Wolfram's lips were on his. He squirmed a moment, his eyes wide open in shock. But as Wolfram's grip on his shoulder subsided to a gentle grasp, he relaxed as well, slowly closing his eyes and letting their lips mold together perfectly in a sweet kiss. They stayed that way for several moments, trapped in the other's embrace. Neither wanted to move, but finally Wolfram pulled back, and his delicate lips curved up in a subtle smile.

Yuuri was sure his apology had been accepted.


End file.
